Document processing devices are often employed in networked systems in business and academic sites providing users the option of sending a given print job to one of several devices for processing. Organizations employing multiple document processing devices desire options for financing and tracking printer utilization, and may prefer to pay for print services and related devices and materials based on usage rather than paying up front for equipment and consumable accessories. With respect to consumable products, such as toner cartridges, solid ink products, and other user-replaceable items that are consumed in document processing operations, various forms of cost/pricing programs have been developed to accommodate the needs of customers, including so-called “toner in” and the “toner out” programs. Toner in programs typically include leasing of printers by customers, in which the manufacturer or retailer ships consumable items under provisions of the equipment lease so that the customer receives replenishment consumables as needed. Some toner in programs are referred to as “metered” programs in which document processing devices are leased and all the consumables are provided automatically. For “toner out” programs, the customer leases document processing devices and buys toner or other consumables from some source, independent of the equipment lease. In some cases, the same consumable products are used for pre-paid programs as are used for “toner in” as well as “toner out” programs. Consumables provided to the customer based on a pre-paid credit account are intended to be used only by devices within that plan or compatible plans, and allowing such consumables to migrate to products not participating in a closed supply program could prevent or inhibit the pricing structures and other benefits of such programs. Hold-back provisions for cancelled lease programs can be tied to return of unused consumables by the customer, but these techniques do not ensure complete customer compliance. Thus, manufacturers and resellers desire the ability to prevent unauthorized usage of consumables obtained under a toner in program as part of an equipment lease program in devices for which the manufacturer receives no payment (or reduced payment) for consumable items.